bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
FEAR FOR FIGHT
|print usa = February 7, 2012 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421535975 |chapters = 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of DespairThis chapter appeared without a title in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 324. The ReaperThis chapter appears as 'The Claws' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine 325. Fear For FightThis chapter appeared as 'Fear For The Fight' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 326. Knockdown Monster 327. Knockdown MonstersThis chapter appeared as 'KnockDown Monsters' in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine. 328. The Knuckle Debate 329. RAGING RAMPAGE 330. CROSSING SWORDS 331. Don't Believe The Hide |viz = 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair 324. The Reaper 325. Fear For Fight 326. Knockdown Monster 327. Knockdown Monsters 328. The Knuckle Debate 329. RAGING RAMPAGE 330. CROSSING SWORDS 331. Don't Believe The Hide }} FEAR FOR FIGHT is the thirty-eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary The Shinigami must guard the four pillars that are protecting Karakura Town from destruction at the hands of Sōsuke Aizen's minions. Standing guard are assistant captains Yumichika Ayasegawa, Izuru Kira, Shūhei Hisagi and Ikkaku Madarame! But when Ikkaku goes down, will Karakura Town fall with him...?! Bleach All Stars Chapters 323. Gloomy, Ghastly and Full of Despair Izuru Kira fights Abirama Redder and explains the motto of the 3rd Division. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Abirama Redder # Izuru Kira Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair 324. The Reaper As Kira finishes off Abirama, Findorr forces Hisagi to release his true strength. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Abirama Redder # Shūhei Hisagi # Findorr Calius Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 218: Kira, The Battle Within Despair * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... 325. Fear For Fight Hisagi and Findorr conclude their fight, just as a pillar comes down. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shūhei Hisagi # Findorr Calius Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... 326. Knockdown Monster The Shinigami react to the destruction of the pillar and rush to help the defeated Ikkaku. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Choe Neng Poww # Ikkaku Madarame # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Suì-Fēng # Sajin Komamura # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Tetsuzaemon Iba Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 219: Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis 327. Knockdown Monsters As Iba drags Ikkaku away from Poww, Komamura returns to finish the giant Arrancar. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Izuru Kira # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Shūhei Hisagi # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ikkaku Madarame # Choe Neng Poww # Sajin Komamura Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis 328. The Knuckle Debate Iba lectures Ikkaku over how he lost due to holding back, while the main group of Shinigami and Arrancar begin to fight. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Choe Neng Poww # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Rangiku Matsumoto # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Izuru Kira # Shūhei Hisagi # Yumichika Ayasegawa # Tetsuzaemon Iba # Ikkaku Madarame # Sajin Komamura # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Cyan Sung-Sun # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Coyote Starrk # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 220: Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 329. RAGING RAMPAGE The Shinigami and Arrancar armies chose their opponents and begin fighting. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Baraggan Louisenbairn # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Rangiku Matsumoto # Suì-Fēng # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Ggio Vega # Nirgge Parduoc # Lilynette Gingerbuck # Coyote Starrk # Emilou Apacci # Tier Harribel Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 330. CROSSING SWORDS As Hitsugaya and Harribel begin fighting, Matsumoto battles her three Fracción and Suì-Fēng gains the upper hand against her opponent. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Tier Harribel # Tōshirō Hitsugaya # Emilou Apacci # Franceska Mila Rose # Rangiku Matsumoto # Cyan Sung-Sun # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Nirgge Parduoc # Ggio Vega # Suì-Fēng Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 221: The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada 331. Don't Believe The Hide Suì-Fēng's opponent escapes her Kidō and releases his Zanpakutō. Ōmaeda continues his fight against his now released opponent. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Suì-Fēng # Ggio Vega # Marechiyo Ōmaeda # Nirgge Parduoc Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 222: The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda Author's Notes Trivia *The cover page of chapter 327 was originally printed in All Colour But The Black two years prior, where Kubo specifically drew and included Komamura in a series of redrawn covers from the Soul Society arc featuring the Gotei 13 captains because he had not featured him on one yet.Bleach manga; All Colour But The Black, page 97 References Navigation 38